If Things Were Different
by Xagon135
Summary: What would happen if Naruto started off with knowledge of Fuinjustu and was actually smart? Find out here! (Strong & Smart Naruto) I suck at summaries and I have no idea where this story is gonna go.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: Hello FanFiction readers and welcome to my VERY FIRST STORY! *cue confetti and epic music* I hope you all enjoy. =)**

Warning: This fic includes strong and intelligent Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Konoha**

It was a calm morning in the Hidden Leaf Village…well it was before a certain blonde boy ran through the marketplace pushing and shoving many people and causing chaos in general. The boy was soon followed by a ninja dressed in all black other than white masks depicting animal faces, these ninja were ANBU the Hidden Leaf's black ops/police force. Shouts of "Get back here kid!" and "You're gonna pay for this!" were heard as the chase continued into the housing district of the village. Suddenly, the kid turned down an alley. When the ANBU following him turned to follow they were puzzled to find that the boy had disappeared.

If someone were to watch as the ANBU ran off to find the kid they would see a portion of the wall seemingly peel off to reveal the boy who was no more than 12 or 13 wearing a black and red unzipped hoodie with a black shirt underneath as well as black pants with red trim. "Hahahahaha stupid ANBU. Can't even tell the difference between a blanket and a wall." the boy said as he walked down the alley.

Suddenly a young man in a chuunin vest landed behind the boy before he could go far. "NARUTO!" the man yelled, startling the now identified Naruto. Naruto quickly regained his senses and turned to the man awkwardly scratching the back of his head with a large grin on his face. "Hey there Iruka-sensei whazzup." Naruto asked 'innocently'. "Wadda ya mean 'whazzup'?" Iruka screamed at Naruto pointing at the mountain overlooking the village with the faces of all the past Hokages carved into it, "Not only are you supposed to be in class right now but you also sprayed graffiti on the Hokage (A/N: do you always capitalize Hokage since it is a title or leave it lower case when referring to past hokages?) monument! You're coming with me!" With that the scarred chuunin grabbed the blond boy and dragged him to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage Monument - One hour later**

"Stupid Iruka-Sensei finding me, Stupid Hokage-Oji-san making me clean this up" Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed the upper lip of the Fourth can of paint. Iruka grew a large tic mark on his forehead, "Naruto stop complaining and hurry up." "I'm trying Sensei but i made this paint to stay on, not come off, ya know." The young blond stated. The scarred chuunin let out a sigh, he knew that Naruto didn't exactly have a 'normal' life, the villagers hated the boy because the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into him. the villagers saw him as the Nine-Tailed Fox and not its jailer, because of this the boy was denied entry into many places and the few places that tolerated him overcharged him for spoiled food or ruined clothes.

"Tell you what." Iruka said after a few minutes of silence, "You finish this and I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's" The blond instantly jumped for joy forgetting he was on the edge of a cliff. Iruka took a step forward to try and grab the boy before he fell but he was too late. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai attached to ninja wire which was gathered on a homemade reel attached to his hip and threw it towards a tree next to Iruka, the kunai wrapped around the tree before stabbing into the tree effectively stopping his decent. After Naruto reeled himself up he lunged toward Iruka and hugged him tightly. "You're the best Iruka-Sensei!" "Alright Naruto but don't forget you still have to clean up this mess."

Before Iruka could take another breath Naruto disappeared in a red blur and quickly reappeared in front of him. "All done Sensei now lets go get some ramen." The chuunin looked at the blond and then towards the monument before his eyes bulged out. The monument was not only clean but was also sparkling as if it was made of gems. Iruka looked at Naruto only to see him walking towards the ramen stand that he frequented.

* * *

**Ichiraku's Ramen - 30 minutes later**

Naruto was slurping down his 37th bowl of miso ramen while Iruka was sitting in a corner crying and babbling something about strict budgeting and starvation. By the time Naruto finished his 76th bowl Iruka was seeing the Hokage about getting many C-ranked missions in order to "feed the beast". The blond boy finished his 100th and final bowl when Iruka returned. "Hey Iruka-Sensei where ya been?" "Just saw Hokage-sama about a mission or two'" Iruka replied to the blond boy before noticing the troubled look on Naruto's face. "Hey what's wrong kid?" Iruka asked thinking the boy was gonna puke. Naruto hesitated before answering, "It's just, Tomorrow is the final exam."

Iruka looked at the boy with understanding. "You're worried about failing." Iruka stated. Naruto shook his head then nodded, "I realize we have to demonstrate we have what it takes to become shinobi and I can throw kunai and shuriken well and my taijutsu is great but the clone jutsu is my worst technique." "Ah" Iruka recalled how the boy's clone alway ended up looking like a blob, the problem with Naruto's clone jutsu was that he had too much chakra due to the Kyuubi and not enough control. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama about your problem, maybe he'll give you a different test to preform." Iruka offered feeling that the boy was at a large disadvantage. "Really Iruka-Sensei? You'd do that for me?" to say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement.

"Of course. I mean its not your fault you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you." Iruka said. Naruto just nodded and thanked Iruka for the ramen. Naruto learned about the Kyuubi inside him when a civilian attacked him on his birthday, the same day as the Kyuubi attack. Iruka watched the blond walk away before he payed for the meal and left to go see the Hokage.

* * *

**A/N: AAAANNNDDD done. Thank you all for reading the first chapter of _ I hope y'all enjoyed. If you review feel free to give me ****criticism as long as its constructive. **

**Also there's a poll on my page about who Naruto gets paired with on his team. **

**Thanks again,**

**Xagon**


	2. Genin Test and Team Placement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters or any references made to other things I don't own. (And I don't own anything worth referencing)

**Dear Readers and reviewers,**

**I just wanna say thank you all for your reviews. I'm really happy about how the ****reviews the first chapter went…so in order to thank/respond to the reviewers I'm carving out a portion of each chapter just for you! Because of my crazy family and school I'm not gonna be able to update as often as most other authors so please stay with me! One more thing before i go…I have no idea where this is going so if you like it so far and want more chapters i NEED you to take the time to answer the polls.**

**Thanks,**

**Xagon**

**Now ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Genin Exam and Team Placement**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* *SMASH* "NOT AGAIN!" Naruto stared at the remains of his 6th destroyed alarm clock before remembering that today was the genin exams. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into his normal black and red hoodie before sprinting out the door towards the Academy.

* * *

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

* * *

Iruka held a clipboard in his hand as he called out the names of students, "Naruto Uzumaki?" a cricket was heard when there was no response. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" At that moment the doors burst open and a red blur sped towards Iruka who simply stuck out his hand causing Naruto to fall on his back. Iruka looked at Naruto and then went back to the roll call. When he finished he looked at his class, "alright now that every one is here we can begin follow me outside." once the class was all outside iruka explained the test. "The genin exam is very simple. You will be tested on three levels. Level One: Kunai and Shuriken throwing, Level Two: Taijutsu, and Level Three: Ninjutsu." At that Naruto groaned causing Iruka to look at him silently reminding him of what he had promised last night.

_**Flashback:**_

_ "You're worried about failing." Iruka stated. Naruto shook his head then nodded, "I realize we have to demonstrate we have what it takes to become shinobi and I can throw kunai and shuriken well and my taijutsu is great but the clone jutsu is my worst technique." "Ah" Iruka recalled how the boy's clone alway ended up looking like a blob, the problem with Naruto's clone jutsu was that he had too much chakra due to the Kyuubi and not enough control. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama about your problem, maybe he'll give you a different test to preform." Iruka offered feeling that the boy was at a large disadvantage. "Really Iruka-Sensei? You'd do that for me?" to say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement._

**_Flashback end_**

Iruka then looked away and continued, "Now when i call your name step up and select 5 kunai you will then throw the kunai at the targets each target is 50ft farther than the last one with the closest being 50ft away. You will then do the same with shuriken. Does anyone have any questions? No? Alright. First up Shino Aburame" Shino stepped up and threw kunai after kunai and shuriken after shuriken. When shino was finished he went to the benches near the sparring field while Iruka count his score.

**(A/N: To save time I'm just gonna skip to the scores of each person)**

Shino: K=3/5 S=4/5

Kiba: K=4/5 S=5/5

Hinata: K=3/5 S=4/5

Shika: K=5/5 S=4/5

Ino: K=2/5 S=1/5

Choji: K=3/5 S=3/5

Sakura: K=1/5 S=1/5

Lee: K=3/5 S=4/5

Tenten: K=5/5 S=5/5

Neji: K=3/5 S=5/5

Sasuke: K=4/5 S=4/5

Naruto: K=5/5 S=5/5

"Next, Taijutsu. Each student must fight another until I stop it. There is absolutely no weapons or jutsu allowed." Iruka said. "Your grade will be determined by your form, reaction time, and speed."

**(A/N: Again to save time I'm just gonna skip to the scores of each person)**

Shino: F=Poor RT=Avg S= Avg

Kiba: F=Avg RT=High S=High

Hinata: F=High RT=Poor S=Avg

Shika: F=Avg RT=High S=Avg

Ino: F=Poor RT=Poor S=Poor

Choji: F=Avg RT=High S=Poor

Sakura: F=Poor RT=Poor S=Poor

Lee: F=High RT=High S=High

Tenten: F=Avg RT=High S=Avg

Neji:F= High RT=High S=High

Sasuke: F=High RT=Avg S=Avg

Naruto: F=Avg RT=High S=High

"Lastly, Ninjutsu. When a student comes out and calls your name enter the class room where you will be asked to preform three jutsu: The Kawarimi no Jutsu, The Henge no Jutsu, The Kawarimi no Jutsu, and The Bunshin no Jutsu aka The Body Replacement Jutsu, The Transformation Jutsu, and The Clone Justu"

**(A/N: Last time I promise)**

Shino: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Kiba: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Hinata: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Shika: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Ino: S=Avg H=Avg C=Avg

Choji: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Sakura: S=Avg H=Avg C= Avg

Lee: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Tenten: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Neji: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Sasuke: S=Good H=Good C=Good

Naruto: S=Good H=Good C=N/A

Iruka looked at Naruto who had just finished The Henge Justu,"Ok Naruto, heres what the Hokage told me to do for you. He wants you to learn the jutsu in this scroll by tomorrow and demonstrate it to me here at 0800." Iruka handed Naruto the scroll. "Gee thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto gave Iruka his signature grin before running to his training ground to learn the jutsu that he needed to demonstrate. Iruka just chuckled before getting the paper work ready to give to the Hokage.

* * *

**Naruto's Training Grounds**

**aka**

**The Forest of Death**

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the forest towards his tree house which he stayed in when the villagers got drunk and extra violent on his birthday aka The Kyuubi Festival. When he got to his safe haven he sensed danger speeding towards him. He quickly drew a kunai from his pouch and deflected the projectiles, "Anko-nee-chan now's really not the time." The blonde boy said as he looked toward the origin of the senbon. Anko stepped out of the shadows with a pout on her face, "Aw Naru-kun you're no fun." "Sorry Anko-nee-chan but I need to learn this scroll by tomorrow to pass the exam!" Anko raised an eyebrow at this, "Why do you need to to do that, I thought that you needed to throw kunai and shuriken and stuff?" "Well, we do but since i can't do the Clone Jutsu Iruka-Sensei gave me this as an alternative." Anko visibly relaxed at this, she knew that Iruka had a soft spot for the young jinchuriki. "Well isn't that nice of Iruka. I'm just glad it wasn't a trick to steal something made by someone who hates you." **(****A/N: *Cough*Mizuki*Cough*)** "Well i gotta go learn this stuff, sayōnara Anko-nee-chan!" and with that the boy disappeared into the tree house as anko walked away side-punching a giant snake that jumped at her without even looking. **(Think Despicable Me)**

* * *

**The Next Day-07:55**

* * *

Naruto woke up with his head on the tree house floor with a scroll rolled up next to him. Naruto looked around him before seeing what time it was on his wall clock. "AAHH i gotta hurry!" Naruto used The Shunshin to rush home and did his morning routine quicker than you could say miso ramen before sprinting to the academy once again.

* * *

**07:59:59**

* * *

Naruto came busting into the academy doors and ran over Iruka who had just closed the doors behind him. Naruto looked around the room looking for the scarred chunin. "IRUKA-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Mhhmmhhmh" Naruto looked down and saw the mangled body of his sensei crushed by the doors that Naruto had broken down. Naruto quickly picked the doors up off of Iruka and helped him up. "Oh my gosh sensei I'm so so so so so sorry" Naruto was practically crying. "Its alright Naruto I'm fine see" Naruto looked up and saw that iruka was truly unhurt. "Alright Naruto lets get this done. so what can you tell me about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu aka the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Naruto looked up at his sensei with a grin,

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu is similar to the basic Clone Jutsu, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by dojutsu because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and aren't made from any other substance like water clones are for example. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Jutsu is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the 's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone."

Iruka was stunned he knew Naruto was a quick learner but he didn't expect to have Naruto practically recite the scroll's description of the jutsu. "Uh ok then now can you demonstrate the Shadow Clone Jutsu for me Naruto?" What happened next surprised Iruka. Naruto poked him as if trying to tell if Iruka was a clone and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then burst through the window. "I just did Iruka-Sensei" Iruka was speechless. "Naruto? bu- wha- but how did you- was that a shadow clone?" iruka finally managed to ask. "yes yes it was and here's some more if ya don't believe me." Naruto put his hands in the tiger seal and created 2 shadow clones. "so wadda ya think Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka told Naruto he passed as he handed him his new Konoha headband. "Come back in a week for your team assignment" "Naruto jumped up with his headband in his hand. "Alright I got…A headband" Iruka sweat dropped "Naruto what did i tell you about Pokèmon references ?" Naruto hung his head. "Sorry Iruka-Sensei." Naruto then ran out to do whatever it is that 12 year old ninjas do.

* * *

**The Next Week**

* * *

Everyone stopped talking when Naruto walked in. "Hey loser don't you know that this is only for people who graduated?" Kiba asked. Naruto just walked past him and ignored him as he sat in his seat next to Tenten and Choji. At that moment Iruka walked in and used his Demon Head Justu as he screamed, "ALRIGHT BRATS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka then noticed that they were already seated and quiet before he had even started his jutsu. "Ookaayy then sorry bout that brats. Here's your team assignments determined by the Hokage. Team 1." **(A/N: yada yada yada)** "Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee. Team 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Hasegawa, and Shikamaru Nara. Now wait here until your team leader arrives." With that Iruka walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter hope y'all enjoyed. **

**Again don't forget to vote for how you want this story to go in the future. I make it a point to update my polls at the same time as my chapters don't forget to check. **

**This chapter: Naruto's Sensei?**

**For those that did vote, something happened to my polls and the results got deleted so I didn't remember who you voted for other that Shika so sorry about that.**

**Don't Forget to Review! XD**

**~Xagon**


	3. The True Genin Test

**Xagon: Alright, Welcome to another Episode of If Things Were Different, I'm sorry for the delay but things have been hectic here at home with school starting back and all. Anyway here's Naruto to present the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Xagon135 does not own Naruto or any of the characters, he doesn't own anything. Poor poor Xagon.**

* * *

**The True Genin Exam**

* * *

_Last time on ITWD,_

_At that moment Iruka walked in and used his Demon Head Justu as he screamed, "ALRIGHT BRATS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka then noticed that they were already seated and quiet before he had even started his jutsu. "Ookaayy then sorry bout that brats. Here's your team assignments determined by the Hokage. Team 1." **(A/N: yada yada yada)** "Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee. Team 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Hasegawa, and Shikamaru Nara. Now wait here until your team leader arrives." With that Iruka walked out of the room and shut the door._

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Two Jonin just entered the room causing everyone to look up. The first ninja was was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a jonin flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and hitai-ate. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. The second jonin was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and red eyes. S Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha hitai-ate and regular shinobi sandals. The man was the first to break the silence, "My name is Asuma and I'm here for team 9." Hinata, Shino, and Rock Lee stood up. "Meet me at training ground 9" With that the jonin Asuma disappears in a puff of smoke. The female Jonin started coughing on the smoke while trying to wave the smoke away. "*Chough* Ok my *chough* name is Kurenai and I'm the jonin sensei of team 10." Naruto and Tenten both stand up. Kurenai was confused. "Where is your other teammate?" Naruto and Tenten sweat dropped before simultaneously pointing a thumb over their backs at a sleeping boy with pineapple shaped hair. Kurenai sweat dropped as well when she saw the pineapple hair. 'Great a Nara' She thought to herself "Hey Blondie could you wake up lazy over there for me?" Naruto just looked at her like she was crazy, "Do you KNOW what happened to the last student that woke up Shika?" Kurenai just shook her head wondering what happened when you wake up a Nara, Meanwhile Naruto and Tenten just dropped to the floor in disbelief…That a jonin fell for that! While the two were laughing the platinum blonde that was next to Shikamaru nudged him and told him to wake up. Kurenai just stood there wondering how she got a lazy Nara and two pranksters. "My first impression of you." The trio instantly stood at attention in front of the jonin. The new 'genin' were all sweating bullets. Naruto was sweating because he didn't know if she was a hater, Tenten was sweating because she wanted to make a good first impression, and Shika…well he thought it was to troublesome to sweat. "Y'all are pretty funny. Meet me at the Hokage Tower in half an hour"

* * *

**25 minutes later**

* * *

Kurenai was currently at the Hokage Tower looking at the files containing the skills of her new team. 'Ok so, Tenten is a long-range weapons user with little nin-, gen-, or taijutsu and slightly above average kenjutsu so she's our support unit. Naruto is pretty rounded where nin- and taijutsu are concerned and he's immune to genjutsu for some reason so he's our attacker. Now, Shikamaru can be long-range support with his shadow jutsu and he has an IQ of 200 but he pretty much sucks at anything else so he must be our strategist.' "So an upcoming weapons mistress, a brawler, and a lazy genius." At that moment Shikamaru and Tenten arrived. "Hey Kurenai-sensei we're here!" Tenten called out. "*sigh* Can't you be a bit more quiet? You're so troublesome." "Hey kids…wait…where's Naruto?" Kurenai looked around for the blond. "I'm right here Sensei." Naruto called out from the branches of the tree she had been leaning against. "Naruto how did you get up there?" Kurenai asked the blond prankster. "I've been here since before you arrived." Kurenai just sighed "ok well since you're all here we might as well begin the test." The new 'genin' all raised an eyebrow at that "Waddya mean test?" Naruto asked. Kurenai explained that the point of the academy exam was to root out the hopeless cases and how it was up to the jonin senseis-to-be to decide if they were ninja material. "So here's the test you all have till sundown to find my shadow clone and eliminate it." The genin-to-be gulped at the way their sensei emphasized 'eliminate' Kurenai made a clone and had it run off before continuing, "The Hokage put this team together as a search and capture/search and destroy unit, chances are going to be assigned missions as a team even after you become chunin so i suggest you all be nice to one another. I will be here when you are finished…and for Kami's sake don't mistake me for my clone." Naruto and Tenten chuckled a bit at this and Shikamaru smiled a bit. "Ok any questions?" When no one spoke up she dismissed them. Naruto turned to Tenten and Shikamaru, ok Shika what's the plan?" At that Shikamaru laid out his plans.

* * *

**20 minutes till sundown**

* * *

Clone Kurenai was walking down the road when suddenly, a kunai planted itself at her feet interrupting her thoughts. As C. Kurenai looked around she didn't see anyone out of place, no golden blond hair, no shadow creeping toward her, not even a senbon needle whistling through the air, C. Kurenai inspected the kunai closer and saw a strange tag on it. She immediately jumped away thinking it was an explosive tag but then she hit something…hard. Looking closely she could see a near transparent dome surrounding her about 3 yards in any direction from the kunai and it's strange tag. Just as suddenly as the kunai landed at her feet another one landed right next to the first one, again C. Kurenai looked for her assailant and saw her female student on top of a building with her pineapple headed student sitting on the edge next to her. What confused her was the lack of the blond gaki, she would've thought he'd be the first to team up against her. C. Kurenai decided to try to escape the barrier. as she turned to look for a weak point she barely had time to dodge a kunai swipe towards her head. When she had recovered she saw her blond student standing with a kunai in each hand with one held in reversal. She dodged another strike before attacking with her own kunai. The next thing C. Kurenai realized was she was on the ground with a kunai held to her neck by a second Naruto before she was dispelled by said kunai slicing through her throat.

* * *

Real Kurenai was drinking sake and eating dango with her friend Anko when she received the memories of her shadow clone.

"Well I'll be." Kurenai stated out of the blue

"What?"

"One of my genin knows Fuinjutsu"

Anko choked on her dango, "That's funny I could've sworn you just said a GENIN knows FUINJUTSU"

"I did well I better go find them before they destroy half the village"

"Come on Nai-chan they can't be that bad"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten Hasegawa" Kurenai said as she left the shop.

Anko choked again.

* * *

"So" Kurenai was standing in front of her team as the sun dipped below the horizon. "Which one of you brats knows Fuinjutsu." Suddenly Kurenai's eyes widened completely. 'Oh my gosh that sounded like something Anko would say…I really need to stop hanging around with her so much' "Kurenai-sensei is there something wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothing, just a thought…anyway who was the one who knows sealing jutsu?" Naruto stepped forward shyly, "That'd be me Sensei." Naruto slightly cringed after he said that believing that he'd be in trouble over what he did to her…well her clone but she still got the memories. "Naruto how do you know something as advanced as fuinjutsu?" Kurenai questioned the blonde genin.

"Well I asked jiji if he knew my parents and he told me that they were really good at this stuff so I gave it a shot and turns out I'm really good too."

"Ok, how good are you?"

"I'm on the sub-level 2 Intermediate book"

'This kid is already that good?' Kurenai thought with wide eyes "Ok then" she said as she straighter up, "You kids have successfully completed the test. Meet at the Hokage Tower in the morning. Dissmissed."

The group saluted their sensei before walking towards their houses.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was fun…sorry again for the wait ****I've been reading more Naruto fics to get some ideas…so no i will not be dropping this fic.**

*****Notes*****

**There are 4 levels of fuinjutsu; Beginner, Intermediate, Expert, and Master. Each level has 3 sub-levels. Naruto is on the second Intermediate sub-level.**

*****End Notes*****

**TenTen: Naruto what exactly was on those kunai I threw?**

**Naruto: The first one was a barrier tag which made a large chakra barrier around said tag. The second one was just a shadow clone _Henged_ into a explosive tag. **

**Shika: Whatever…I'm gonna go take a nap.**

**Naruto: Next time, Team 10 Assemble. **


End file.
